


Простое решение

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О зверях, анонимке и зацикленности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простое решение

**Author's Note:**

> АУ эпилога. Персонажи и мир принадлежат роману Роулинг, элементы сюжета принадлежат фильму «Грэбберсы». За беттинг спасибо kasmunaut.

На колдографии, словно на неподвижном маггловском снимке, замерли двое. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, близко, почти соприкасаясь лбами. Один закрыл глаза и улыбался — счастливо, чуть смущенно. Будто камера поймала отголосок его затихающего смеха. Второй тоже улыбался, но во взгляде — внимательном и каком-то по-детски удивленном — пряталась печаль… 

А ведь Снейп думал, что больше никогда не увидит их. 

Нет, это был не случайный кадр, и тем более не постановочная съемка. Всё было гораздо проще. На самом деле такой колдографии не существовало. 

Снейп захлопнул окно, у которого стоял, вернулся к столу и оперся на него руками, нависая над чертовой карточкой. Подделка — но при взгляде на нее сердце, доверявшее глазам, а не рассудку, билось больней. 

Автор не пожалел их — не убавил лет ему самому, не пригладил вихры Поттера. Даже едва заметная вмятинка от очков была видна на переносице… 

Полгода года назад этот портрет появился в «Пророке», на первой странице. Разразился страшный скандал. В книжном шептались, что газетчики трижды дозаказывали тираж. 

Причина этой выходки была понятна — «Пророк» мстил Поттеру. Сразу после победы того каким-то случаем занесло в «Придиру», а последние два года он исполнял обязанности главреда, пока Лавгуд проводил исследования на материке. За это время «Придира» не только отобрал у «Пророка» львиную долю читателей — по слухам, к Поттеру побежали и журналисты, и эксперты. 

Вероятно, «Пророк» в ответ решил мелко напакостить. Вероятно, Поттер рвал и метал. Но Снейп не стал требовать объяснений. Он убрал газету в шкаф и ни разу не доставал ее с тех пор. 

Подкармливать свое сумасшествие он не хотел. 

А сегодня ему прислали по почте вырванную страницу из того самого выпуска, а на ней от руки было написано: _«В Сассексе его убьют. Доброжелатель»._

*** 

В болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности люди абсолютно равны перед единственной на всю округу гостиницей. Ледяные постели, расшатанные замки на дверях, гаснущие от «Акцио» фонари — сколько ни плати, никуда от этого не деться. 

Правда, остальные постояльцы словно и не замечали неудобств. Здесь проходил молодежный фестиваль под эгидой Университета магии — студенты смеялись, пили и не задерживались в номерах. 

Снейп несколько минут в упор разглядывал молодого бармена, и тот наконец не выдержал, лениво поднялся с места и сделал пару шагов к нему. 

— Что-нибудь еще, сэр? 

— Виски. 

Мальчишка наполнил стакан — с помощью магии, даже не прикасаясь руками к бутылке, — и вновь ушел на свое место, к приятелям, сидевшим за стойкой. Снейп сделал тяжелый глоток и вернулся к «Придире». 

Он знал, как читать этот журнал, знал еще во времена, когда им управлял Лавгуд. С приходом Поттера безумия в нем меньше не стало, но и политически несознательных статей, закамуфлированных под бред о летучих плавунцах, тоже прибавилось. 

Что ж, Салазарова манера брать хитростью — единственный метод для журналистов. И хотя Снейп это прекрасно понимал, одно то, что Поттер научился ходить окольными путями и писать между строк, вызывало острое желание дернуть воротник и выйти на воздух. Все последние тринадцать лет прямота и искренность мальчишки была твердой константой, которая всегда давала надежду. Надежду на то, что ничего не начнется вновь. А сейчас Поттер словно начал говорить: «Тот, кого нельзя называть», когда Снейпу хотелось слышать от него только: «Риддл»… 

Радиопомехи громким шипением хлестнули по нервам, сзади хлопнула дверь, и ноги обдало холодом. Снейп поморщился, едва сдерживая желание обернуться. Ему не нравилось сидеть спиной к выходу, но пересаживаться за столик совсем не хотелось. За барной стойкой время словно шло быстрее. 

Внезапно холод ударил не только по ногам, а по всему телу — дверь распахнулась и не спешила закрываться. 

— Ну, наконец-то! Крыша! — И тут же бар наполнился топотом, смехом, стуком роняемых метел и сумок… — Здесь примут банду газетчиков? Мы замерзли и пока безопасны! Джек, твою мать, только урони эту штуку, мне за нее голову снимут!.. 

И бармен, точно заметившая птицу кошка, одним стремительным движением вскочил с места и бросился к гостям. 

— Мистер Поттер! Господа журналисты! Мы уж думали, вы не приедете! 

Снейп медленно скользнул ладонью по липкой поверхности стойки, а потом обернулся. 

Они сбрасывали куртки и мантии, цепляли друг друга, отряхивались от мокрого мартовского снега, как щенки. Снейп узнал только Лавгуд, остальные моложе, он их уже не учил… А около двери стоял Поттер. 

Стоял и смотрел, как-то нелепо, по-детски наклонив голову вперед. У него запотели очки, но он не шевелился, вцепившись замерзшими пальцами в ручку сумки. Снейп вдруг отчетливо представил его в шестьдесят восемь лет. Не помогло. Никогда ничего не помогало. 

В этот момент двадцатичетырехлетний Поттер уронил на пол сумку и коротко кивнул, встряхивая мокрыми волосами. Снейп кивнул в ответ и снова уставился в журнал. 

Он внимательно, вдумчиво прочитал две колонки — про истинную сущность снитчей, — как вдруг кто-то справа сухо кашлянул и спросил: 

— Разрешите? 

Снейп поднял голову. Поттер прислонился к стойке и аккуратно засучивал рукава мантии. 

— Пожалуйста. 

— Чего-нибудь желаете, мистер Поттер? — Вся меланхоличность бармена куда-то испарилась. Вместе с шипящим радиоприемником. 

— Да, виски, пожалуйста. И что-нибудь горячее, если можно, — улыбнулся Поттер. 

— Сделаем. — Бармен плеснул в стакан из той же бутылки, что прежде Снейпу, но уже без издевки: не заклинанием, а руками. 

Почти не поворачивая головы, Снейп осторожно оглядел зал. На них смотрели, но без особого интереса, как на героев вчерашних событий. Свита Поттера, видимо, разошлась по номерам. 

— Что вы здесь делаете, мистер Снейп? — вежливо спросил его бывший ученик. 

— Я в жюри фестиваля. 

— О. 

Снейп не стал даже усмехаться, отхлебнув виски. 

— А зачем вы почтили своим визитом это захолустье? 

Как будто он не прочитал об этом только что. Передовицы всех изданий, кроме официально-осторожного «Пророка», были посвящены необъяснимому происшествию на севере Сассекса. 

— Затем же, зачем и вы… Нет, я не в жюри, слава Мерлину, но ведь дело-то не в нем? Вы здесь из-за смеркута. 

Вот оно — то, что стянуло всю эту толпу молодежи на фестиваль. Агрессивная университетская агитация прошла бы впустую, если бы не слухи о том, что здесь уже третий раз видели волшебную тварь, которая водилась только в тропиках. Очевидцы рассказывали, что она передвигалась днем, не боялась Патронуса и не пыталась напасть на людей, безобразно компрометируя мистера Ньюта Скамандера и его бестселлер. 

— Поттер, вы никогда не отличались здравомыслием, но это перебор даже для вас. Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы верить в подобный бред! 

Наступила тишина, а потом Поттер улыбнулся, так спокойно, безмятежно, и посмотрел на него, как на ребенка. И Снейп вдруг подумал, что он сможет исцелиться от своего сумасшествия. Вот прямо сейчас, одним махом, под этой усталой, понимающей ухмылкой какого-то абсолютно чужого — чуждого — человека. Но тут он услышал странный звук. Виски в стакане Поттера замерзло, и по его поверхности ползла трещинка, как на озере весной. Поттер тоже посмотрел на свой стакан, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Что ж, я, пожалуй, помолчу, а то вы изведете все их запасы алкоголя. 

— Да почему вы всегда… А, к черту! Каждый раз одно и то же! 

— Не позорьте меня. Я лично ставил вам на шестом курсе «удовлетворительно» по защите от волшебных тварей. Вы забыли даже самое примитивное? 

— А вам не кажется, что иногда в жизни происходит что-то, чего нет в учебнике?! А звери так и вовсе читать не умеют. Не знают, как им полагается себя вести. 

— Очень смешная шутка… Впрочем, чего еще ждать. Это же ваш журнал в прошлом месяце скупал карты сокровищ у населения. 

— А у вас есть лишние? 

— Знаете, про вас говорят, что вы очень вовремя сошли с ума. 

— Знаете, про нас говорят, что мы любовники. 

Они замерли. Поттер словно сам испугался своих слов и вцепился в стакан обеими руками. Снейпу захотелось усмехнуться, но не хватало сил. Стало жалко мальчишку. И тут на разложенный журнал опустилась шипящая сковорода с мелко нарезанным мясом и овощами. Снейп внимательно посмотрел на нее, а потом хмыкнул: 

— Ну что ж, своему любовнику вы позволите поесть из вашей… кхм… сковороды? 

Не глядя на Поттера, он подцепил кусок мяса на вилку, поднес ко рту, осторожно принюхался, а потом положил еду в рот и медленно прожевал. Он чувствовал, как неотрывно смотрит на него Поттер, вероятно, с ужасом, и рагу показалось безвкусным, как Веритасерум. Но главное было в другом. Еду не отравили. 

— Вас хотят убить. Вы знаете это? 

Поттер отвел взгляд и молчал какое-то время, уставившись на полку с пыльными, якобы вековыми бутылками. 

— Какие страшные вести. Откуда они у вас, кстати говоря? 

— Мне прислали анонимку, как вашему гипотетическому любовнику. 

Слово, озвученное в третий раз, почти потеряло всю свою силу. 

— Не смею надеяться, что вы приехали предупредить меня, — Поттер ухмыльнулся. — Раз уж вы не верите в смеркута. 

— Увы. Я приехал на фестиваль, потому что верю в шестидесятипроцентный аванс. А вам бы следовало нанять охрану. 

— Двум не бывать, а одной не миновать. 

— Нет, вы действительно идиот! — не выдержал Снейп, отшвыривая журнал. 

И тут около них вновь появился бармен. 

— Мистер Поттер, к вам… э-э-э… совы. 

Поттер со сконфуженным видом поднялся и вышел на улицу, вернувшись через минуту с кучей бумажек. Снова присев за стойку, он достал из кармана коротенький карандаш и начал писать ответы, преимущественно состоявшие из слов «о\'кей» или «платим». 

Снейп внимательно смотрел на него. 

— Что? 

— Если ваши сотрудники не могут обойтись без вас сутки, вы плохо наладили работу. 

— Много вы понимаете, — усмехнулся Поттер, помрачнев. 

Его пальцы быстро и ловко перебирали листочки. От этого безостановочного движения начинала кружиться голова. А может быть, от виски. 

— Мне пора. Ешьте крекеры и проверяйте воду, хотя бы самыми простыми заклинаниями. 

— Мистер Снейп, я попросил бы вас забыть об этой анонимке. Мне приходят десятки таких писем, и пока я еще живой. Издержки профессии. Всё будет в порядке. 

— Мистер Поттер, не стоит разговаривать со мной, как с вашей Грейнджер. Вы не обязаны отчитываться. Подыхайте, если вам так угодно. Это ваше дело, а не мое. 

Поттер нагнулся ниже над какой-то бумажкой и промолчал. Снейп с силой оттолкнул барный стул — так, что тот отвратительно вжикнул по полу. 

— А еще лучше — попросите мисс Лавгуд заговорить вас. Возможно, тогда с вами и будет всё в порядке. 

— Мистер Снейп! — Поттер вскинул голову и посмотрел на него блестящими глазами. — Вы не услышите василиска, а я не представляю, как можно учуять отраву в мясе. Мир больше, чем нам кажется. Не стоит смеяться над этим. 

*** 

Утром Снейпа разбудили крики горничных в коридоре. Они обсуждали, голосовать ли за Шеклболта. 

Ночь далась легко только благодаря виски. А сейчас от мыслей некуда было деться. Вчера ему почему-то показалось, что Поттер расскажет ему то, что знает о ситуации. Поделится… Захотелось посмеяться над собой, но смеяться одному, в пустом номере, было слишком страшно. 

Снейп вспомнил, что ему сегодня нужно смотреть работы участников фестиваля, и угрюмо спихнул подушку на пол. 

Приглашение в жюри действительно существовало. Правда, оно было давно выброшено, а вчера благополучно подделано. Лица сотрудников фестиваля, увидевших его на регистрации, были единственным приятным моментом за вчерашний день… 

Не приехать было нельзя. Зацикленность на том, чтобы Поттер жил, писал свои статейки и улыбался с разворота очередного выпуска, не отпускала Снейпа, и он устал сопротивляться. Когда-то это стало «его делом», и поздно было бросать. Надо было доделывать до конца. 

А сейчас у него не было самого нужного — информации. И неоткуда было ее получить. Доведенный размышлениями до бешенства, Снейп поднялся с постели и отправился умываться. 

Конкурсный смотр был вечером, и у него был целый свободный день в запасе. Это много. Бывало и хуже. 

Если бы можно было навести охранные чары… Но даже самые легкие почувствует и Поттер, и преступник. Бесполезно. 

Мысль о том, что его чары окружают Поттера, показалась непристойной. 

*** 

За ночь выпал снег и запорошил вчерашние лужи. На улицах деревеньки было шумно. 

Снейп довольно быстро сумел найти местных, которые якобы видели смеркута. Те уже вели запись на интервью. На неделю вперед. Но ничего полезного выяснить у них не удалось. Они повторяли одни и те же газетные пассажи — «словно смотрел в глаза, хотя глаз не было видно, на Патронуса не среагировал, улетел в сторону леса». 

Это окончательно убедило Снейпа, что смеркут — дешевая выдумка Университета, желавшего привлечь людей на фестиваль и окупить его… 

Группа репортеров «Придиры» появлялась то тут, то там с какими-то странными приспособлениями, похожими на маггловские антенны. Поттера видно было издалека. К нему то и дело подлетали совы. 

К концу дня Снейп решил снова поговорить с ним. Улучив минуту, когда его сотрудники разошлись, он подошел к своему бывшему ученику, но не успел ничего сказать. Поттер, заметив его, деланно взмахнул рукой. 

— Неужели вы все-таки решили присмотреть за мной? Не стоит, а то я привыкну. 

Это кокетство прозвучало настолько похабно, что Снейпа затошнило. 

— Прекратите. 

И тут случилось то, чего никогда не случалось в школе. Поттер отвел взгляд: 

— Прошу прощения. Заигрался. 

Мимо пронесся чей-то Патронус — изящная ловкая рысь. Серебристый дымок исчез в конце улочки. Поттер тревожно смотрел ему вслед. 

— Мистер Снейп, хотите есть? — вдруг спросил он. — Мне же теперь нельзя есть без вас. 

Рядом с ним кружила очередная сова, но Поттер не замечал ее. 

— Да. Пойдемте.

*** 

Они снова сидели в баре. Поттер достал из-за пазухи очередной номер «Придиры» и начал задумчиво складывать гармошкой одну из страниц. 

Снейп опустил подбородок на сложенные ладони и спросил: 

— Вы сами это пишете? 

Поттер чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, посмотрел на Снейпа, потом на журнал. Тот был открыт на первой странице — на «Слове редактора». 

— Чаще всего да, — после короткой паузы ответил Поттер. — В этом номере писал сам. 

— Очень познавательно. Особенно про политические убеждения снитчей. 

Реакции не последовало. Им принесли ужин, и некоторое время они ели молча. Минут через пять Поттер уронил вилку, чертыхнулся и вдруг резко подался вперед. 

— Скажите, как справиться со смеркутом, который не боится Патронуса? 

Снейп осторожно перевел дух. Он ощущал себя так, словно подманивал дикого зверя. 

— Мне кажется, вы в курсе того, что здесь происходит, не так ли? 

Поттер несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, вздохнул, будто собираясь что-то сказать, а потом снова улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Мистер Снейп, я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Я просто так интересовался. Мне же нужно писать статью. 

«Упрямый ишак!» 

— Поттер, вы мне вчера сказали, что звери не умеют читать. Но мы-то умеем. С чего вы взяли, что настоящий смеркут может не бояться Патронуса? Или вы не доверяете Скамандеру? 

— Звери не умеют читать. Но они умеют слушаться людей. Если люди очень захотят. Люди могут объяснить им, что Патронус — это не страшно. 

— Вы полагаете, что кто-то сумел выдрессировать эту тварь? 

«Скажи мне». 

Поттер нахмурился, потом полез под стол за упавшей вилкой, и поднялся уже абсолютно спокойным. Глядя куда-то в сторону, он достал деньги, аккуратно прижал их тарелкой и машинально погладил поверхность стола, рядом с рукой Снейпа. 

— Мне пора. Давайте договорим завтра, если вы всё еще будете в настроении меня терпеть. Мы уже два раза сумели не разругаться — вероятно, сегодня вместо снега будет гроза. 

Снейпу захотелось убить его самому. У выхода Поттер обернулся и сказал что-то, похожее на «всё будет хорошо». 

*** 

Неужели все-таки смеркут?.. 

Просидев в своей комнате минут двадцать и изучив в подробностях рисунок линялого ковра, Снейп спустился к портье. 

— Не подскажете, где сейчас мистер Поттер? 

— У себя в номере, сэр. 

— Благодарю вас. А мисс Лавгуд?.. 

*** 

Дверь открылась сразу, но за ней никого не было. Снейп медленно вошел в комнату, держа палочку наготове. Его бывшая ученица обнаружилась сидящей на полу в дальнем углу номера. Она рисовала на огромном листе бумаги чей-то портрет. 

— Мисс Лавгуд, — раздраженно проговорил Снейп, убирая палочку. — Насколько я знаю, вы интересуетесь магозоологией. Могу я задать вам вопрос? 

— Разумеется, господин директор. 

Снейп вздрогнул. 

— Смею заметить, я давно не директор. Скажите, вы верите в то, что здесь действительно обитает настоящий смеркут? 

Лавгуд задумалась, а потом вдруг негромко присвистнула, и к ее руке по полу подкатилось мохнатое создание. 

— Смотрите, господин директор, это карликовый пушистик. Он не всегда был таким. Когда-то давно пушистики жили только в Бразилии, были размером с кошку и питались рыбой. Они сильно поменялись, потому что так захотел человек. 

Снейп осторожно кивнул. 

— То есть кто-то из исследователей мог бы приручить смеркута? 

— Да. Мистер Скамандер мог бы. 

Снейп устало выдохнул. Да, лет сорок назад мог. А вот призраки уже ничего не могут. Только повторять пройденное. Как и портреты… Что ж, главный вопрос был не в этом. 

— Скажите, вам нигде не встречались способы борьбы с этим… животным, кроме Патронуса? 

— Нет, господин директор. Но я думаю, такие способы существуют. Главное — заставить его потерять аппетит. 

Она взяла красную краску и вылила ее на портрет. 

*** 

В номере было почти темно, фонарь снова погас от какого-то неосторожного заклинания. Снейп стоял возле стола и рассматривал колдографию, которая привела его сюда. Несуществующую колдографию. 

Кто прислал ее? Кто знал о том, что происходит? Он проверил ее уже столько раз, сколько было можно, но следов магии эта газетная вырезка не хранила. Поэтому отследить отправителя было невозможно. 

— Поттер, — устало прошептал Снейп, касаясь снимка. — Какой же ты дурак. 

И тут изображение на колдографии чуть дрогнуло и зашевелилось. Поттер медленно, неохотно повернулся к нему, открывая чуть хмельные глаза. 

— Что я опять натворил? — спросил он. 

Снейп отшатнулся от стола, дергая воротник мантии. Мальчишка смотрел на него, как живой. Стало нечем дышать. 

— Поттер, что делать со смеркутом, который не боится Патронуса? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. 

— Это просто, — хмыкнул Поттер. – Смеркуты не употребляют в пищу пьяных. 

Снейп замер. 

— И всё? 

— А вам нужно что-то еще? — усмехнулся Поттер, и в этой усмешке было что-то удивительно… ласковое. 

Не дождавшись ответа, мальчишка отвернулся. Снейп еще несколько секунд смотрел на колдографию. Он не знал, как позвать самого себя. Наконец он хрипло произнес: «Принц». Его изображение не пошевелилось. 

Мерлин, если эта подделка вдруг каким-то чудом приобрела свойства волшебного портрета… 

И тут Снейпу стало страшно. О портретах ходило много слухов. Одним из самых известных был тот, что свойства портрета зависели вовсе не от художника, и что некоторые изображения могли ожить только после смерти мага. Когда вся его оставшаяся сила переходила в портрет. 

*** 

— Алохомора! 

Дверь в номер Поттера вылетела, соскочив с ржавых петель. В комнате никого не было. В оконное стекло скреблась сова. 

Снейп, пнув раскрытый чемодан, почти бегом отправился вниз. Стойка портье оказалась пустой, зато бармен был на месте. 

— Где мистер Поттер? 

Мальчишка испугался. 

— Он ушел. Минут десять назад. А вам письмо, сэр. 

Записка оказалась короткой. «Если вы хотите видеть Гарри Поттера живым, то еще можете успеть. Поворот дороги на Третью платформу. Прямо сейчас». 

Снейп поднял глаза на бармена. 

— Виски, — сказал он. — Бутылку. 

*** 

Ньют Скамандер оказался ужасающе неточным. 

Эта тварь не была похожа на плащ – скорее, на мокрую, невыжатую тряпку. Она распласталась в воздухе между двух сосен, словно размышляя. Метель не задевала ее, снег превращался в пар, не долетая до тяжелого, скользкого тела. 

Смеркут – в Британии, на окраине леса... Мерлиновы черти, кто же сумел сделать это? 

Снейп внимательно смотрел на зверя, не поднимая палочку. Он ждал хозяина. 

— Экспекто Патронум! — вдруг раздалось слева. 

Серебристый свет полыхнул и погас. Словно обидевшись, тварь лениво двинулась вперед. От нее пахло падалью. 

Снейп обернулся и увидел среди деревьев фигуру Поттера. Тот разглядывал палочку, будто она была во всем виновата. «И куда все его совы делись?.. Струсили?» — пронеслась идиотская мысль. Снейп постарался взять себя в руки. 

И тут справа появился кто-то еще. 

— Ну что ж, господа, все в сборе. Начнем. 

Темнота не позволяла разглядеть человека, но голос был знаком. Казалось, именно с такой интонацией с ним кто-то когда-то спорил на уроках… 

— Мистер Снейп, уходите, — громко и спокойно произнес Поттер. 

— Нет-нет, что значит «уходите»? Я его не отпускаю. Да он и сам не уйдет. А я ведь, когда отправлял ему эту анонимку, думал, что ничего не получится. Думал, что всё это вранье репортерское. А когда увидел его здесь, то поверить не смог. Значит, вы все-таки спите друг с другом… Черт возьми, как здорово всё складывается. Я теперь даже раздумал убивать тебя, Поттер. Ты просто посмотришь, как не станет того, кто тебе нужен. А потом можешь идти. Это будет тебе наградой за то, что ты погубил мою жизнь. 

Снейп узнал его на втором предложении. И не мог поверить. Это был Рольф Скамандер. 

— Отпусти его. Он ни в чем не виноват. Ты же не будешь убивать невиновного? 

Поттер говорил тоном начальника, и Снейпу захотелось схватиться за голову. Надо было срочно исправлять ситуацию. 

— Ты сейчас не в том положении, Поттер, чтобы мне указывать… 

— Мистер Скамандер, как вам удалось? 

Фраза вышла неубедительной, Снейп все силы тратил на то, чтобы говорить ровно. Но кажется, получилось. Злость их противника слегка поутихла. 

— Как с любым животным. Инстинкты у всех одинаковы. Дело только в терпении. И в некоторых дедушкиных записях… 

«Пожаловаться бы дедушке», — Снейп медленно, придерживаясь за деревья, стал подбираться к Поттеру. Тот смотрел на него безумными глазами, явно собираясь что-то предпринять, и Снейп прижал палец к губам. На его памяти это было единственное, что действовало. 

Поттер замер. 

— Простите меня, — вдруг прошептал он. 

— Эй, стойте-ка на месте, мистер Снейп. А то пес сорвется с поводка раньше времени. 

«Ну, просто вечер идиотских метафор». 

— Будьте человеком, дайте нам попрощаться. 

Он снова угадал. Хозяин смеркута, несомненно, тоже был пьян. А стало быть, ему хотелось шоу. 

— У вас одна минута, — щедро провозгласил он. 

Снейп быстро преодолел разделявшие их с Поттером метры, обхватил его одной рукой, прикрывая, а второй осторожно вытащил бутылку из-за пазухи и вложил ее в ладонь Поттера. 

— Пей. Только аккуратно, это виски. Не смотри на меня, я не сошел с ума. Не знаю, сработает ли, но это наш единственный шанс. 

Слава Мерлину, Поттер не стал спорить, а просто прижался губами к горлышку бутылки и запрокинул голову. Снейп сжал пальцы на его плече и в этот момент вдруг понял, о чем говорили местные, когда вспоминали взгляд смеркута. Стоя спиной, он явно ощутил — почувствовал каким-то дочеловеческим нервом — голод и усталость несчастной твари. 

Поттер допил виски и вытер губы. И тут Снейпа охватило ощущение какой-то судорожной свободы, как будто они оба скрылись под мантией-невидимкой. Он развернулся и показал Скамандеру бутылку. 

Лица зоолога не было видно, а жаль. 

— Давай, вперед! — заорал он, но смеркут, двинувшись было на них, тут же отпрянул обратно и завис над кустами, недовольно съежившись. 

Поттер счастливо выругался. 

— Инсендио! — прокричал взбешенный Скамандер, но заклинание ушло в сторону. Маленькая сова, налетев сзади, выхватила из его руки палочку и скрылась где-то в глубине леса, не потеряв при этом и своего письма. 

От заклятья вспыхнула сосна, смеркут почуял огонь, недовольно запищал почти на ультразвуке и шарахнулся вслед за совой в сторону леса. 

Скамандер дикими глазами смотрел на Поттера, даже не пытаясь бежать. 

— Ты думаешь, что выиграл? Ты думаешь… 

— Ступефай, — медленно проговорил Снейп. 

*** 

Поттер потушил догоравшую сосну и устало сел прямо на снег, опустив голову. 

— Какой-то я… бесполезный. 

Снейп прикрыл глаза рукой. Он знал, что если сейчас начнет смеяться, это тут же перерастет в истерику. Он никогда не умел пить. 

С неба за шиворот сыпалась ледяная крошка, обжигая шею. Думать ни о чем не хотелось. Через пару минут на Поттера спикировала крохотная сова со своим боевым трофеем. Он ласково погладил довольную птицу. 

— Ронов Сычик. В самом аду всегда меня находит. 

— Надо вызвать авроров. Пусть ловят это… существо. Хотя без хозяина он все равно здесь не выживет. — Снейп вдруг развернулся и обвиняюще уставился на Поттера. — Какого черта ты сразу не обратился в аврорат? На себя выманивал? 

— Аврорат меня не одобряет. 

— Героя-то? 

— Я когда-то им отказал. В грубой форме. С тех пор они со мной на «вы» и строго по протоколу. 

Снейп помотал головой. 

— За что он тебя? Ты знаешь? 

— Знаю. Я выгнал его к чертям из редакции. И увел у него Луну. 

Поттер помолчал, но вдруг словно вспомнил что-то и замахал руками. 

— «Увел» — не в этом смысле. Ох, я ведь сам виноват. Рольф выдающийся зоолог, но совершенно без тормозов. Луна любила его, знаешь, он умеет очаровывать, особенно разговором... Я совершенно случайно узнал, какие методы он применял в работе, и рассказал ей. Думал, не поверит, но они тут же расстались… И я не жалею. Не жалею, слышишь? Она мой друг. Сейчас Невилл ухаживает за ней, а у него адское терпение. Всё будет хорошо. — Поттер словно уговаривал сам себя. 

Снейп молча смотрел на него. Вмешательство в отношения двух человек он не одобрял категорически. 

— Да дело даже не в этом, — Поттер устало вздохнул. — Я ведь назвал его лгуном, когда он говорил о своих разработках. А он был прав. Он сумел приручить смеркута. 

— Не переусердствуй в самообвинениях. Он начитался записей своего деда. Невелика наука. 

Поттер словно не услышал его, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— А как ты узнал? Про то, что надо напиться? 

— Колдография в «Пророке», полгода назад. Я говорил с твоим изображением сегодня. Ты на ней более осведомлен, чем в реальности. 

— Правда? Она же была сделана… кем-то. Это что же — у меня теперь есть волшебный портрет? 

Снейп промолчал. 

— Что такое? — спросил Поттер. — У живых же они тоже бывают. 

— Да, но тогда они оживают сразу. А за эти полгода ты ни разу ни на что не реагировал. 

— Возможно, ты просто не звал меня. 

— И я сегодня не откликнулся. Только ты. Это очень, очень странно. 

— Знаешь, ничего тут нет странного. Я ведь уже был мертв. 

Снейп со злостью обернулся к нему и вдруг, не выдержав, обхватил его за шею, притягивая к себе, словно пытаясь закрыть ото всех бывших и будущих смертей, не желая слышать о них, а желая только почувствовать тепло и дыхание… А когда понял, что это самое дыхание почти замерло, опомнился и отшатнулся. 

— Прошу прощения. Я пьян. 

Но тут Поттер схватил его за руку и с силой дернул обратно, к себе. 

— Я тоже. Значит, до дна. 

*** 

Ночью началась гроза. Снейп проснулся от удара грома и подумал, что грозы в марте — это никуда не годится... В окно номера опять скреблась очередная сова. Измотанный и протрезвевший Поттер сначала накрыл голову подушкой, а потом все-таки сполз с кровати и поплелся к окну. Скрипнула рама, и комнату наполнил шум дождя и недовольный клекот промокшей птицы. Через минуту Поттер вернулся, упал на постель и неудобно уткнулся Снейпу в плечо. 

— Только ничего не говори. Я сделаю что-нибудь с этим. Наверное. 

— Скажи мне, появление той колдографии в «Пророке» – твоих рук дело? 

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты. 

— Ясно. Блэк бы тобой гордился. По наглости ты его переплюнул. — Снейп помолчал, слушая грозу и фырканье любовника. — Одно только не понятно, откуда у твоего изображения на этой подделке могла быть информация о смеркутах, которой не было у тебя самого… 

Поттер завозился, а потом приподнял голову. 

— Мистер Снейп, какая же это подделка! Как газета называется? «Ежедневный Пророк»! Значит, это было предвестие, снимок из будущего! А в будущем я уже буду знать про смеркутов всё. 

Он довольно ухмыльнулся, как человек, сказавший что-то невероятно умное, и закрыл глаза. Снейп смотрел на него. 

За окном вспышками камер сверкали молнии.


End file.
